Papà Toni
by caffeinebeast
Summary: Silly little story about Spain being a sentimental sweetheart...


"Spain, you bastard! You ate all of my tomatoes?" Romano stormed out of his tiny kitchen, holding an empty paper bag crumpled in his fist.

"Tomatoes, _mi_ _hermano_? I don't know what you are talking about." He hid his face behind the book he was reading. Well, he wasn't really reading it. He just didn't want Romano to see his extremely guilt ridden grin.

The other country was not, however, amused. "You jerk! I was going to make spaghetti for dinner! What are you even doing in my apartment anyway?" He threw the ball of paper at Spain, who dropped the book on the couch besides him. "Get out before I throw something heavy at you!"

"_Si, si_, Romano! I'm leaving!" Spain slipped out as Romano picked up the book and threw it at the door. It hit the wood with a whack just as it closed, and fell to the floor. A few pieces of paper fell out, but Romano just ignored them. He had a shopping trip to make.

About 20 minutes later, Spain was peeking back inside the same apartment he had just been thrown out of, a large paper bag in his arms.

"Roma? I bought some more tomatoes... _Mi hermano_ where are you?" He pushed the door open, but saw that no one was home. He shook his head. "_Hombre_... he needs to learn to lock his door." As he went inside, he stepped on the book that Romano had left on the floor. "What is this?"

A few old photographs had fallen from its pages. Spain sat his grocery bag on the floor and picked the book and photos.

"Oh, Roma..." Spain smiled sentimentally, as the pictures were from when Romano had still been very little. But Spain was also in every one of them with him. Spain laughed.

It had been awhile since he had had a reminder of why he continued to put up with the rude younger country. Despite his comments and grumpiness, Spain knew Romano really did care about him. After all, no matter how many times he had been called "jerk" or "bastard," Spain's heart always melted whenever Romano would have cried over how much he had worried about him, or the countless times he had crawled into his bed when he had bad dreams as a child. In fact, there had been one instance of that that he remembered better than any other.

The one thing Spain had always wanted more than anything was a child of his own. He didn't want to own a country or territory, he just wanted to have his own son or daughter to call him "papà". Like the regular people of his country did. Well, Romano definitely wasn't what he had wanted, but he couldn't imagine loving anyone more than he had grown to love him. Romano had never said he felt the same about him, not in words at least. But Spain knew he did. He had proof, though Romano would never know it.

One night, when Romano had been very young, he had gotten sick when he had eaten some bad tomatoes. Because his stomach hurt so bad, he cried in his sleep and had terrible nightmares. Feeling very bad about not getting rid of the tomatoes sooner, Spain had carried the little country into his bed, and hummed softly to calm him down. Just when Spain had been about ready to fall asleep himself, Romano had started to talk in his sleep.

"Mmm get away from me!" He had waved his arms wildly in front of him.

Spain had thought he was talking to him, so he sat up. Then he realized Romano was still asleep.

"Get away you nasty jerk tomatoes!"

_How adorable!_ Spain had only smiled as he listened.

Romano then started to tear up again, and speak a little louder. "Leave me alone you bastards! Or my Papà Toni will come and get you!"

The elder country had stopped breathing for a second. "...Roma?" He looked down at his little brother.

Suddenly, Romano had stopped thrashing around and relaxed. Then he smiled so innocently and contently, unlike he ever did when he was awake. He hadn't said anything else after that.

Spain never asked Romano about that night, and he wasn't sure if he would remember anyway. None the less it made him feel overjoyed to know that at some level, Romano did feel that way about him

"Oh, my little Romano..." He wiped his eyes then shoved the pictures back into the book. The fact that he even kept the pictures at all surprised the Spaniard.

But it made him glad.

**What's this? More Hetalia stuff? Damn. This stuff is so fun to write. Sadly, it isn't helping much with my other writing... **

**I'll get to work on that stuff again soon, I promise (for those of you who care about my princess tutu or soul eater crap). **

**And just fyi, I don't ship Spamano, USUK, Franada, or any pairing that involves an older and younger nation where one raised the other, so don't expect to see any here unless it is meant as a crack fic. Idk, to have someone who raised someone else want to get it on with them? It just bugs me a bit. **

**BUT WHATEVER. You may interpret it however you like, so long as you enjoy it. :) ... and please, PLEASE review. I only post stuff here so I can get feedback on how good or bad it is, so... yeah.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
